


mr.

by Mrs_lopez



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass-Kicking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Seth grows Huge breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: "am doing you a favor and you thank me like this.."





	1. Chapter 1

_chapter one_

 

_dean ambrose_

i look at the name on my phone and exhale picking it up

" _i was just calling to uh.um ask you what's the address of the bar where i met you"_

i roll my eyes we always went there when we where dating how all suddenly he forgot...i don't belive he did but am not in the mood

to argue.

_"west love"_

he chuckle

_"oh yeah. how can i be so distracted.well thanks"_

_"yeah sure"_

_"i know am an asshole towards you and you probably think i want to muddier you ass but just know you can talk to me anytime if you need a_ friend _"_

a friend? is he forgiving me?

" _alright thanks dean"_

_"see ya.friend"_

he hang out and i just look at the screen of my phone

_this gotta be a good sign right?_

 

``````

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter two

_A broken heart is really hard to fix especially is you the one who broke it._

  
Trust take years to build but only seconds to break it and forever to re-built.

  
I seen fake friends get away from him and the real ones stay.

  
They call him mad crazy but what they don't know is that I was the cause of it.

_\--_

i am watching television not really paying attention and instead thinking about earlier.

the door bell ring cutting me off my thoughts

it must be roman who forgot he's keys again.

i stand up and open the door my breath getting caught on my throat.

looking at blue eyes with a unreadable expression and a half smile on he's face with evil intentions.

"um.r-roman is not here.if-"

"i didn't came here for roman.i came here for you"

i look down and could feel my heart start to raise.

"do you really think I travel all over here to just "talk" to Roman"?

I stay quiet and he pick my jaws up making me look at him he rub my cheek with back of he's hand softly.

"I forgive you"

i swallow 

"the memories are still there but the pain is gone and replaced with that heat of love I still have towards you because you only find true love once.right"?

i blink two times and exhale he leaned closer to me a kiss me I kiss back feeling those beautiful lips again making my heart beat fast.

"Seth"

i nod 

 

 

"seth"!

i open my eyes to find Roman shaking me.

"hm"?

"we here"

i rub my face and stand up

just a dream 

        A dream that would never come true...because he hates me if only I could change the past..I wouldn't never done that.

i grab my bags and get out of the plane taking a breath out.

 _south snow_  

The city where I grew up and the city where I lost my first and only half.

We got in the uber and it stared.

\--

I just want someone to shoot me because just the person I didn't want to see it's standing infront of he's car with he's hands on he's pockets looking at roman who got out of the car first.

i took a breath in and out then get out seeing them hugging like it's been hundreds of years without seeing each other.they pull away and he look down at me then up at my eyes.

i open my mouth a little breathing softly from my mouth when our eyes met.

"okay.um.lets go in,it's gonna rain soon"

dean nodded and turn around giving me he's back and I close my mouth sighing.

he stop on he's tracks and look at me over he's shoulder.

"Don't get wet"

he say and i could swear he just smirked.

he start walking away and small rain drops start to fall I exhale and got in the house.

 


End file.
